


Cuddle Up

by imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Matt Organa-Solo - Freeform, Morning Cuddles, Solo triplets, Triplet AU, Triplet Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away/pseuds/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away
Summary: Short and sweet morning snuggles with dear, sweet Matty!





	Cuddle Up

The sound of drops hitting the ground outside create a natural symphony for those willing to listen. The subtle scent of wet pavement mixed with crisp fall air dances through your open window, the only thing keeping the rain at bay is a dingy screen and sheer off white curtains that almost seemed to glow with what little light escapes through the dark clouds. 

Matt stirs next to you, mumbling something as he slept. Your eyes find him through the groggy haze of lingering sleep. His glasses sit lopsidedly on the bridge of his large nose, like a door on broken hinges. He always forgets to take them off at night. Carefully, you slide them from his face, the motion momentarily wakes him.

Matt smacks his lips lazily, as he stretches like a flower reaching towards the sun. His eyes only open long enough to see you fold the glasses and place them on the bedside table. With a sigh he surrenders once again to the heavy influence of sleep.

On the street below your window, a car roars by splashing through the growing puddles. For a moment you’re relieved it wasn’t you being forced to face the trials of the day. Today you weren’t tied down by responsibility, you were instead met with the comfort of rain and Matt’s presence. It’s your own definition of peace. 

You gaze back up at him. Curly blonde locks messily frame his face, while the soft lighting illuminate his prominent features, making him look more like a Renaissance painting then a man. You move closer, absorbing his heat. One arm falls comfortably across Matt’s waist while your head comes to rest against his chest. Tucked against his side, you feel so small compared to his large frame, but with it comes a sense of security. 

From your position you can hear Matt’s steady heartbeat. The sound fills the silent corners of your mind, accompanied by the patter of rain, creating for you a personal lullaby. You draw nearer and nearer to sleep. With your last bouts of consciousness you feel the warm sensation of Matt’s plush lips against your head. 

“Good Morning, princess.”


End file.
